


How It Ends

by livelikejack



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Kirktastic Band, Team Squish, Team Tribble, Trekstock Prompt 1: Words to Live By
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelikejack/pseuds/livelikejack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there anything you would not do for your family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Potential spoilers for Star Trek Into Darkness. All STID footage is from trailers or movie clips released prior to the film premiere, but could still be plot spoilers especially within the context of the vid.
> 
> "Is there anything you would not do for your family?" - John Harrison, Star Trek Into Darkness. Kirk-centric, angsty, and ended up being rather Kobayashi Maru-shaped.
> 
> "How It Ends" - DeVotchKa, "The Winner Is" - Mychael Danna & DeVotchKa  
> Video and audio clips from Star Trek (2009), Star Trek Into Darkness (2013), Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan (1982).

  
  



End file.
